


The Princess is in Another Castle (Sorry)

by attackedastoria



Series: Passing Through a Screen Door [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blowjobs, M/M, bodhi would like to forget this ever happened, drunk makeouts, hey look wedge is wearing leather pants again, shocking, there's a reason he doesn't drink tequila anymore, wedge your pickup lines suck my friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackedastoria/pseuds/attackedastoria
Summary: Bodhi wakes up the next morning with an absolutelysplittingheadache, a mouth that feels like sand paper, and way too many bruises on his neck. He hasnoidea how he got home, though he has a vague memory of leather pants, messy brunette hair, and boxers with smiley faces printed on them.(Just how exactlydidBodhi meet Wedge prior to the events ofI Was Kind of Hoping You'd Stay?)





	

 

 

Bodhi isn’t entirely sure how he ends up at Lando Calrissian’s party, but there’s free alcohol— _a shit ton of it_ , in fact —so he goes with the flow, because why the fuck not. 

Jyn had been with Bodhi, but she’d disappeared pretty quickly after spotting Cassian, leaving him alone— he didn’t mind, since he knew Jyn’s thirst for his roommate was reaching embarrassing levels at this point. More power to her if she could finally seal the deal.

Bodhi ends up swiping a bottle of tequila off the counter and situating himself in a corner away from most of the people, because he doesn’t particularly give a shit about socializing, he just wants to get drunk and not think about anything for a few hours. He scans the room as he takes a pull from the bottle, watching everyone— he recognizes some people from his classes, but not many. He doubts any of them would recognize him, anyway.

_I should’ve just stayed home and worked on fixing my amp.._

Sighing, Bodhi takes another pull from the bottle, grimacing slightly as he realizes that he really should have gotten a chaser, because this shit is not smooth at _all._

 

————

 

About an hour later, Bodhi finds himself drawn into a game of poker by Han Solo, the wanna-be ladies man from his intro composition class. 

Despite being heavily buzzed, Bodhi’s still winning, because no one at the table has a poker face worth shit, except maybe Lando and Han. This is going to be the easiest money he’s made in his _life_. He’s since traded his bottle of tequila for a cup of something bright orange that reeks of Everclear, and he takes a sip, darting his eyes around the table, looking for tells—

The brunette to Bodhi’s right is staring at him _again_ , a smirk on his lips— Bodhi aches an eyebrow at him, curious, because that’s the third time he’s caught the guy staring at him since he sat down. 

Bodhi snaps his attention back to the game as Lando calls for everyone’s cards, and finally allows himself to smirk as he lays his hand down. Everyone at the table groans, muttering curses, and Bodhi grins as he leans forward to snatch his winnings from the center of the table— at least 100$, and two packs of cigarettes. Not bad at all. Han scowls, calling it beginner’s luck, and Bodhi wants to laugh, because if _only he knew._

“Pleasure doing business with you, gentlemen..” Bodhi gives the table a mocking salute as he rises, pocketing his winnings— a few people call him an asshole, and he smirks at them before grabbing his drink and heading back to his corner. He’s feeling slightly dizzy now that he’s on his feet, and decides that he should probably leave soon, before he forgets how to get back to his apartment.

“How long you been playing poker?”

Bodhi looks up sharply, the room spinning for a moment— dumb idea, _no sudden movements_ —and blinks as his vision clears. The brunette from the table, the one who kept staring at him, is standing in front of him, and Bodhi blinks again before arching one eyebrow.

“Probably longer than you have, your poker face is shit..” he answers, and the guy laughs— it’s a nice laugh, Bodhi admits. 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought..” the guy says, smirking, and then he braces one arm on the wall next to Bodhi, leaning towards him in a suggestive way Bodhi _certainly_ recognizes— “I don’t think we’ve met before.. I’m Wedge, Wedge Antilles.” 

“How unfortunate for you.” Bodhi snorts as he takes a gulp of his drink, and Wedge laughs again. Bodhi takes a moment to eye him— he’s pretty hot, Bodhi has to admit. It’s been a while since someone has hit on him, and he feels a slight boost to his ego. Wedge is eyeing Bodhi in return, making _very_ obvious eyes at him as he smiles charmingly, and Bodhi resists the urge to smirk, letting his eyes drift down—

“Are you wearing _leather pants_?” Bodhi asks suddenly, staring— Wedge laughs again, shifting his position, and he is _definitely_ wearing leather pants. Bodhi is drunk enough to admit that as ridiculous as it is, the way the black leather clings to Wedge’s very nice thighs is very enjoyable to look at. 

“Now, what are you lookin’ down there for, hm?” Wedge smirks, leaning in a bit closer— Bodhi flicks his gaze back up to meet Wedge’s dark eyes, smirking himself.

“They’re kind of hard to _miss_..” Bodhi shifts, angling himself to fit just a bit closer to Wedge’s body— Bodhi gives him a look from underneath his lashes, the one that _never_ fails him when he wants to get laid, and lets a playful smirk tug at his lips. Wedge bites his lip, and Bodhi knows he’s hooked him.

“You gonna tell me your name, or am I gonna have to make one up for you?” Wedge asks, arching one eyebrow playfully, and Bodhi laughs a little.

“Well, now I’m curious..” he retorts, leaning his head back against the wall. Wedge’s eyes are immediately drawn to the exposed line of Bodhi’s neck now on display, and he bites his lip again.

“How about Gorgeous?” Wedge suggests, with an entirely too charming grin, and Bodhi laughs again, because this guy’s lines are _terrible_. He’s lucky that he’s cute. 

“Mm, not sure about that one.. got anything else?” Bodhi grins playfully, finishing off the rest of his drink and putting the cup aside— his head is wonderfully fuzzy now, and his body feels warm, especially as Wedge watches him lick his lips to catch a stray drop of liquor. 

Wedge makes a thoughtful sound, leaning in closer as he flicks his eyes down to Bodhi’s lips in a very obvious way. “Hmm.. Sexy? No?” he leans in closer, face close to Bodhi’s, lowering his voice as he smirks almost wickedly. “How about Fuckable?”

Bodhi bites his lip, trying not to grin, because these are the worst lines _ever_ , but— “I like that last one best, I think.” he concedes, giving Wedge another look from beneath his lashes. 

“Yeah, me too.” Wedge agrees, and then he’s leaning forward to capture Bodhi’s lips in a very hot, hard kiss that Bodhi returns more than enthusiastically. Wedge presses in close, pinning Bodhi up against the wall, framing his hands on either side of Bodhi’s head, and Bodhi groans a little as he grabs at Wedge’s hips, skimming his fingers over the smooth leather of those stupid pants.

Wedge breaks away first, panting just a little bit as he ducks his head down to kiss at Bodhi’s neck. “Seriously, though.. what’s your name, babe?..” 

Bodhi grins, tilting his head back a little more, making a soft sound of pleasure in his throat as Wedge nips at his ear. “I thought it was Fuckable?..”

“Hot _and_ a smartass.. where’ve you been all my life?” Wedge mutters, lifting his head to capture Bodhi’s lips in another kiss, and Bodhi groans as he slides one of his hands around to grab Wedge’s ass, yanking him forward, wanting more contact. 

“Waiting for you in my gilded tower, obviously..” Bodhi pants when they break apart again, and Wedge huffs out a laugh, burying his face against Bodhi's neck again— Bodhi makes a strangled little sound when Wedge’s tongue slide across his pulse, hot and wet, and suddenly the room is spinning a _lot_ faster than it previously was.

“So does that mean I can take you home, or do I need to slay a dragon, first?” Wedge chuckles huskily, grinding his hips into Bodhi’s, and Bodhi bites his lip hard, because he certainly wouldn’t _mind_ , but—

“Princesses don’t fuck on the first date, prince charming.” Bodhi grunts softly, and Wedge snorts, biting at his neck before he lifts his head again, staring at Bodhi with a smirk.

“Well.. do you wanna go make out somewhere more private, or is there a _different_ dragon I have to slay for that?” Wedge leans in for another kiss, hot and messy this time, and Bodhi moans into his mouth as his cock twitches with interest, because he hasn’t had any _fun_ in a while.

“The dragon’s out right now, so I think I can make that work..” Bodhi gasps a bit as their lips part, still feeling dizzy, and Wedge grins wickedly.

“Seriously, where’ve you been all my life?”

Bodhi rolls his eyes as Wedge leads him away, then wishes he hadn’t, because that just makes his head hurt in addition to making the room spin more.

 

————

 

Bodhi is very happy when Wedge pushes him down on the bed in some random room— first, because the room stops spinning, and second, because Wedge is climbing over him and kissing him again, and that is a _very_ nice feeling. 

“You ever gonna tell me your name, babe?..” Wedge breathes against Bodhi’s lips, and Bodhi smirks, grabbing at Wedge’s dark hair hard enough to make him hiss.

“If you impress me, maybe..” Bodhi answers, challenging, and Wedge smirks, sliding a hand down so he can palm Bodhi’s half-hard cock through his jeans. Bodhi hisses, biting down on his lip as his hips jump, because damn that feels _way_ better than it should.

“Well, if you insist..” Wedge muses, and then he’s kissing Bodhi again— Bodhi opens his mouth eagerly, groaning in the back of his throat as he chases Wedge’s tongue back into his mouth. He’s slightly embarrassed at how sloppy he is right now, but he’s _drunk_ , and if anything, Wedge seems to like it, so—

Wedge tears himself away from Bodhi’s lips in favor of attacking his neck again, and Bodhi tilts his head back obligingly, pulling at Wedge’s hair, enjoying the way it makes him moan against his skin. Wedge fumbles for a moment, then Bodhi can feel him pulling his belt open, working his jeans open next, and then—

“Fuck..” Bodhi clenches his eyes shut, biting down on his lower lip hard as Wedge works his cock out his pants, palming it in a firm grip— the world is _tilting_ in addition to spinning now, and Bodhi can feel his heart pounding like a kick drum in his ears as Wedge strokes him roughly, clearly enjoying all the little noises Bodhi is making.

“Impressed yet?..” Wedge bites at Bodhi’s ear, still stroking him, and Bodhi makes a sound he is _immediately_ embarrassed about as he thrusts his hips up. Wedge chuckles huskily, kissing his way down Bodhi’s neck again. “I’ll take that as a ‘maybe’..”

Bodhi grunts in reply, then forces his eyes open, because Wedge is sliding _down_ all off a sudden— “Oh, shit..” Bodhi curses loudly as his cock is very suddenly enveloped in wet heat, both of his hands now clenching in Wedge’s hair, and _holy shit he is really good at this—_

Bodhi doesn’t last very long in his current state, and he lets out a wordless shout when he comes, cursing very inventively under his breath— he feels Wedge swallow, and Bodhi finally releases his grip in the brunette’s hair, throwing an arm over his eyes instead as he tries to catch his breath. He can hear Wedge chuckling as he tucks Bodhi back into his pants, and then Wedge is sliding back up Bodhi’s body, pulling his arm away from his face so he can kiss him.

“So, how about that name?..” Wedge asks, looking far too pleased with himself. Bodhi grunts softly, biting his lip as he feels the hard line of Wedge’s own arousal suddenly pressing against his hip, and considers it for a moment—

“Take off those _stupid_ pants, and maybe I’ll tell you.”

Wedge complies so fast that Bodhi is surprised he doesn’t rip something— Bodhi bites back a laugh as he pushes himself up and starts to shove Wedge to lay back, grabbing for his cock, and is thankful that room has stopped spinning _just a bit_ so he can focus on what he’s doing.

 

————

 

Bodhi wakes up the next morning with an absolutely _splitting_ headache, a mouth that feels like sand paper, and way too many bruises on his neck. He has _no_ idea how he got home, though he has a vague memory of leather pants, messy brunette hair, and boxers with smiley faces printed on them.

Bodhi drags his pillow over his face with a pathetic groan, and decides he will _never drink tequila again_ , because he wants to _die._

 

————

 

Two weeks later, Wedge comes into the coffee shop, and Bodhi immediately recognizes him, because who the fuck else wears _leather pants?_

“Still don’t have that name. I’m wounded. Honestly. How many dragons do I have to slay?” Wedge tells him, leaning against the counter, one eyebrow arches as he watches Bodhi make his mocha. Bodhi snorts, giving him a sideways look.

“The princess you’re looking for is in another castle, I’m afraid.” he informs him, tone dry, and Wedge’s other eyebrow shoots up.

“So you’re not single, and I should stop wasting all my good lines?” Wedge asks, smirking just a bit, and Bodhi snorts out a quick laugh.

“Those were your _good_ lines?” Bodhi smirks, shaking his head, and snaps the lid on the cup before going to set it on the counter. Wedge looks a little offended.

“Hey, I only use the best for the cute ones, give me some credit, here.” he says, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Bodhi sighs, because this guy is _ridiculous_ , and now he feels bad.

“I am single, but I’m not interested.. sorry.” Bodhi shrugs, feeling a little regret, but— “It’s a me thing, not you.”

“It _always_ is..” Wedge sighs mournfully, shaking his head, but then he’s smiling, surprising Bodhi, because he expected the guy to look rejected and slink away, or something. “Well, can’t blame a guy for trying. Take it easy, Fuckable.”

Bodhi lets out a startled snort of laughter as Wedge winks and starts to walk away, and he finds himself smiling a little as he calls after him. “It’s Bodhi.. Bodhi Rook.”

Wedge turns, arching an eyebrow as he grins, looking very pleased. “Bodhi, huh? Gonna get it tattooed right here with all the other heartbreakers.” Wedge nods, looking solemn as he taps a finger against his chest, over his heart. 

Bodhi snorts as he goes to clean up the bar, a smirk pulling at his lips. “I’m surprised you have any _room_ left..”

Wedge clutches at his chest, looking wounded. “Damn, ouch.. maybe _you_ were the dragon all along.”

Bodhi rolls his eyes, resisting the urge to throw a rag at Wedge’s face, and points towards the door.

“Get the fuck out of my coffee lair, dickweed.”

Wedge salutes him on his way out, and Bodhi resists the urge to smirk as he goes back to work. What an asshole. 

 

Bodhi can’t say that he’s _entirely_ surprised when they end up becoming friends after that, because his life has always been a little strange and unconventional like that.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this entirely on _mightysleepwalker _, so, yeah. Now you know how Bodhi and Wedge met! Clearly the start of a beautiful friendship.. [cough]__
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> _I'm so sorry._  
> 


End file.
